Aures Truegarden
"And so, having done that, Bobby called out towards Aures, trying to speak over the waves. "'Scuse me, but are you a mermaid?" The question was rather innocent, as the boy hadn't seen her legs in fairness to him, and she certainly seemed to love the water, and say very little, /and/ be strangely hard to not stare at." Aures Truegarden (b. 27th of January, 2015) is a halfblood first-year Hufflepuff, who began schooling at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2026. She is the daughter of halfblood Llewelyn Truegarden, and halfblood veela Banon Meyrick. ((OOC Note - Information found on this page may only be used IC if one has learned it IC. Metagaming is not tolerated. Feel free to reach out if you're confused about something your character may or may not know!)) In Depth Name : · Aures: A Welsh name taken from ‘Auron’ meaning Gold. Aures is named so for the colour's dominating presence in her skintone, hair colour, and even the ring which circles her pupils. : · Rose: Latin origin, meaning “rose, a flower”. This name was chosen as it was Banon's favourite flower and she believed Aures would blossom into a beautiful rose. Meyrick: Welsh origin, derived from Mauritius which means "dark". Meyrick was a family name, belonging to her mother's father and given to her that the name might continue on. Veela · Aures’ grandmother, Vasilka, was a veela of incomparable beauty. Semi-human with white-gold hair and moon-bright skin, she had no problem seducing Mawrth, Aures’ grandfather. Aures has never met her grandmother, as she died soon after Banon, Aures’ mother, was born, but the stories Mawrth told have always entranced her. To hear someone speaking of another with such adoration, Aures was always happy to sit around and listen. It was from Vasilka that Banon, and in turn, Aures received their veela heritage. Although Aures’ father’s darker skin tone ensured that she did not shine like the moon, Vasilka’s white-gold hair has been passed down through the generations. Aures inherited the breathtaking beauty and ability to entrance, just as the women who came before her, though due to her age they show in much different ways, such as boys who wish to play with her whenever she goes out, maintaining a captive audience when she dances and plays, and having little difficulty when it comes to charming her way out of situations. The Sorting Hat · "The sorting hat was lowered onto the girl's head, and did not slip down in front of her eyes like it had the others before her. "Oh... this is difficult, very difficult indeed." It muttered. Seconds ticked by, where all seemed silent save for the thrum of anticipation. "A very curious mind indeed... A thirst to reach for the stars, almost like a Ravenclaw, and the willpower to let nothing stop you, like a Slytherin. Oh, but you are very bold indeed, much like a Gryffindor, with your wanderlust..." Another thirty seconds ticked by, maybe a minute? It felt that way, anyhow. "And with your creativity with the violin..." A hat stall, if there ever was one. "Ah but your spirit..." Another pause, "Very well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally decided triumphantly. Thus, one final child of fire was sorted - the final child of the night." - Sorting Ceremony 2026 Wand · Maple: "I have often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers." - Garrick Ollivander · Unicorn Hair: '"Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing." - Garrick Ollivander Familiar(s) · Tortoiseshell Kitten (Mabyn): Shortly after receiving her letter to Hogwarts, Aures found Mabyn, a sickly kitten in the shallow waters upon the beach. With no idea how the kitten got out there or what had happened to him, Aures nursed him back to health herself and named him Mabyn, ‘my son’. Maybe is a short hair tortoiseshell kitten whose fur is primarily grey with patches of orange and white and his eyes are a pale green colour. Due to only having him for so short a time, Aures has yet to figure out Mabyn’s personality asides from a dislike of being left alone and a deep love for scritches behind the ear. Patronus · It remains to be seen. Boggart · Herself, her fingers shattered like porcelain. Aures' biggest fear is losing her functionality. To lose her hands would be to lose her ability to play her violin and her ability to cast. An irrational fear as with magic, prosthetics could easily allow her to continue on, but a fear nonetheless as she believes she would lose her precision and talent. Amortentia : · The Sea: Aures has lived by the sea for her entire life. It has always brought her comfort when things seemed dark, and peace when her mind felt chaotic. Its smell has always electrified her with a sort of magic she could never explain. : · Roses: Both Aures’ mother and her home have always smelled of roses. The scent often wafted throughout her home, clung to her mother, and otherwise swirled around her. : · Burning Firewood: Some of Aures’ dearest memories involve dancing around the fire with her mother and father, long after the sun had set. Her father was always entranced by her mother and Aures dreams of the day someone looks at her like that, not because of her veela charms, but because of who she is beyond them. Appearance : · Aures stands around five foot three which makes her tall for her age. Along with her slender limbs, she tends to appear rather lanky when in the presence of other children, though with the help of her veela charms these things tend to go unnoticed. She has golden brown skin that tends to darken in the summer, as well as produce new freckles across her arms, legs, shoulders, and nose. Her eyes are light green, nearly the colour of mint, with golden bands which circle the pupils. She tends to appear rather cat-like, for though she has rather large eyes, they are finely angled. Her hair is the pale blonde familiar to many veela, with a soft golden tint. Scent : · Flowers: Aures’ home is filled with and surrounded by flowers and just as the scent lingers in the air, so too does it cling to her skin, wafting from her like a fine perfume. The scent of wisteria and roses is particularly prevalent. Even whilst at school, her mother regularly sends her flowers by way of the family owl, : · Apples: Aures loves apples, particularly macintosh apples. When she was younger her grandfather Mawrth would sit with her, cutting slices of apples and feeding them to her slice by slice. They have been her favourite every since and due to her propensity for eating them, the scent of them often lingers on her lips and her breath. Aures's Inventory : · Amber: Aures keeps a small chip of amber in her pocket at nearly all times for luck. This amber was found in the village of Holyhead one evening, when she first met Evan. There’s nothing particularly important about the amber, but it made her smile and she was terribly sure it was both good luck and that it would certainly drain away her negative feelings. : · Tiny Trunk of Rocks, Shells, and Sea Glass: Growing up on the beach, Aures began to collect shells, unusual rocks, and sea glass from a rather young age. When she was six, her mother gave her a small chest, enchanted with an (illegal) undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm, to allow her to carry as many little treasures as she liked. Aures keeps this with her always as she never knows when she needs a bit of beauty to remind her of home. : · Diary: Aures keeps a diary, written entirely in Welsh as a preventative for those who might read it. This is kept tucked underneath her bed, and inside she writes about her days, the names of people she’s met, her thoughts on them. She often times struggles to remember to keep up with it but if one ever wished to know how she felt they’d need only to look into her diary. And be able to read Welsh. Childhood Aures Rose Meyrick Truegarden was born to Banon and Llewelyn Truegarden, on the twenty-seventh of January, a winter day where frost covered the roses which surrounded the lighthouse they called home. The year was two thousand twenty-fifteen, at exactly three oh eight in the afternoon, when Aures Rose came wailing into the world. Llewelyn Truegarden would later claim that even her cries were musical and Banon would recall the birthmark upon the back of the baby's hand, shaped like a music note. In her youth, Banon had been a wandering spirit with an insatiable wanderlust. Soon after finishing her schooling- she was homeschooled due to her aversion to the way others treated her for her charms- Banon stole away from Wales to explore the world. She deeply loved her home and her culture, but there was an entire world waiting for her and it called to her. With only a broom, her wand, and a small bag of supplies slung over her shoulder, Banon began an adventure which would last for five years. Eventually however, Banon returned home to Wales, feeling she had become a different person on her travels. She found the differences in her home deeply intriguing, drinking in every change, every new detail. It was here, on a beach just outside of Holyhead, that the beautiful half-veela, just returned home, would meet the love of her life.. Simply put, Llewelyn fought a hard battle to win Banon’s love. The half veela was used to men falling over themselves to impress her and brave feats being done in her name. Llewelyn, despite being a Gryffindor through and through, had done none of that. Llewelyn had entranced her when Banon happened upon him at a party one of her few friends had thrown as a ‘Welcome Home’ celebration for her. Llewelyn had been invited as entertainment and entertain, the man had. With a violin which seemed to be made of crystal and a deep voice which belted beautiful songs in Welsh, he put on a show which bewitched and captivated Banon. So much so, that for the first time in her life, Banon sung in public, her voice rising into the air to entwine with his own. Despite their immediate chemistry, Banon refused to acknowledge her feelings for Llewelyn, running away soon after their song ended and Llewelyn was left with only the memory. Days past but Banon was unable to rid herself of the Llewelyn’s face and voice in her head. Their hearts and souls were drawn to each other in a way neither could truly explain, and finally, she found and approached him. Like moths drawn to one anothers’ flames, they met once more and the rest… was history. Llewelyn was never meant for love. The result of a failed transfiguration attempt he'd tried shortly after his time at Hogwarts, the right side of his face was covered in hard scales; his eye on that side, an enchanted glass one. His mouth on that side didn't lift when he smiled, and his hairline was much further back. He had assumed he had been left with a face only a mother could love, if only she were still alive. This, in stark contrast to Banon's looks, left many surprised when they saw the pair together. Despite this, Banon never doubted his beauty. Llewelyn was brave, empathetic, and compassionate and it were these traits for which Banon loved him. He was an honest man, who could see into the heart of people, never judging based on appearances because he knew better than most, just how wrong they could be. On the contrary, Banon had always been somewhat shallow, though she has always sworn that there had never been and would never be, a man as beautiful as Llewelyn. This lead her father to initially believe her to be under the effects of a love potion, though he soon came around to his daughter's chosen partner. Their love was truly genuine, even if it took time for others to see it. Llewelyn worshipped Banon, writing songs about her which he would then sing into her each night. He filled built her a house, an addition to a lighthouse by the sea, which Banon had simply fallen in love with. That house, he filled with flowers, knowing that she loved them. He added candles and crystals to each room, making their home a temple for their love and surrounded it with a garden so that she might never run out of the things she loved. It was in this beautiful home by the sea, that Aures was conceived, two years later. By then the garden had blossomed, like their love, and their home had become filled with the things they loved. Art hung on every wall, flowers hung from the ceiling to dry, and lace hung over the windows, seeming to dance around invisible forms whenever the wind would blow. This was the home Aures was born into, where music and love filled every nook and cranny. Aures had been a happy baby, born with a healthy set of lungs and cat like eyes which always seemed to be searching. She seemed to shine like the sun with the way she brightened their already happy lives and many doubted if any child had ever been as spoiled and as loved as Aures was. She was gifted with toys and clothes from all over the world, sent from friends Banon had made on her travels. There was never any doubt that Aures was magical, as anyone could see the veela charms strong in her blood. It was the wait to see if she would share her father's traits as strongly which kept the Truegardens on the edges of their seats. Llewelyn waited for that first showing of magic but for a long time it seemed as though it might never come. After six years, naught had happened to show that their daughter was as much witch as she was veela. There were no toys to come flying off shelves nor babies bouncing down stairs, no floating cakes or regrowing hair. Instead, in the dead of her sixth winter, Aures Rose Truegarden vanished from her room. The crib railing was up, the window was down, the door closed, and yet the little rose was no where to be found. It was Banon to discover her missing daughter. After having gotten up for a glass of warm milk, she peered into Aures' room. Her ensuing shriek brought Llewelyn flying down the hall, only to find their little Rose's bed empty. After searching the house, the back door was found to be open and out her parents went in search of Aures. Eventually they found her, sleepwalking towards the edge of the cliff their house sat on. Banon's screams only reached Aures once she stepped over the side of the cliff, jolting the girl awake in time to let out a startled shriek of her own and tumble towards the waves below. Llewelyn and Banon rushed to the cliff, the former summoning his broom that he might save their daughter. What they found instead was one Aures Truegarden, safe and sound inside a giant bubble as the waves gently rocked her. Their joy at her first showing of magic was overshadowed by their panic at almost losing their daughter. From then on, Aures' room was moved to the lighthouse tower, the door securely locked each night. Being locked away each night was hard on Aures who often found sleep to be a stranger (for fear of what might occur once her eyes fell closed) and much preferred to wander the grounds around their home. This instilled a sense of adventure in the girl and more than once had she be caught climbing from her window from sheets tied together or picking the lock to the tower. Stealth became second nature to Aures, and the thrill of adventure became her new companion. Aures’ sleep walking and nightly excursions worried Banon who feared what might occur once Aures was sent away for schooling and so she advocated that they homeschool their daughter, just as she had been. Llewelyn would hear nothing of it though, for no place was more safe than Hogwarts, and more importantly, as a Gryffindor he knew what would come from sheltering their daughter too much. She would grow to resent them and push them away. He comforted his wife and soon it was agreed, Aures Rose would attend Hogwarts if the invitation came. Hogwarts Years Before the First Year: 11th Birthday, Acceptance Letter, and the Summer Until the letter came, confirming Aures’ acceptance to Hogwarts, Banon taught her at home, showering her with all sorts of books. Though her mother's favourite subject was clearly Herbology, Aures struggled to care for the plants. She spent hours pouring over the books and though she could identify anything sat before her, she often found herself cutting the heads from things or destroying the root system. Instead, Astronomy drew her attention early on, the girl loving everything she learned about the heavens above. She would often spend nights in the lighthouse, staring up at the night sky, and her excursions were always guided by them. The books on charms which she had been given also drew her attention. She may not have been able to attempt magic but everything she read, she saved for the day she had a wand of her own. She especially loved the idea of the unlocking spell as she saw it as instant freedom with the flick of a wand. Ultimately, Aures treasured this time spent with her mother, especially when the woman would demonstrate the things Aures read about. Music quickly became a favourite as well, starting with singing and dancing though Aures' true passion could be determined early on. Like her father, she took a liking to the violin and Llewelyn was all too happy to tutor his little girl. He insisted he had always known she would be a musician and claimed the tiny birthmark on the back of her hand a prophecy of sorts. And so the Truegarden home was filled with books and magic, music and love. When Aures was happy the keys on the grand piano in their sitting room would begin to play, the keys tinkling out a delicate melody. When she was sad the plants would wilt, seeming to cry along with her as water dripped from their petals. When she lost herself in her studies, pages would float around her, displaying all the information she could ever wish to learn. And her parents would smile and meet each other's' gaze knowingly. As Aures grew older still, she spent much of her time exploring the small wizarding town near her home. Some days she would sit in the cafe and eat little cakes as she watched wixen of all ages passby, getting their shopping done for the day. Sometimes, she would stand in the small town square and play her violin for a knut or two (it was always more than that- a fact her veela blood ensured) which she would then use to buy a candy or give to a kid with scraped knees and teary eyes. Other days, she ran and jumped and skipped with the other kids, the boys who played knight and tried to earn her affections and the girls who played princess and tried to win her friendship. She did favour a particular boy however, a redhead by the name of Evan with whom Aures would spend many golden afternoons with. Throughout her childhood, this boy would grow to be her best friend, the pair often working on their arts in comfortable silence in Aures' tower. These were simple days and she enjoyed them all, but none so much as when her mother's friends would come to visit. Not for their gifts, of which there were many, but for the stories they told and the songs they taught her. Eventually though, the letter would come, bearing the seal of Hogwarts pressed into red wax and her name and address upon the front. Receiving that letter filled Aures with both great excitement and great sadness. She had never ventured out into the world, not long term, without her parents by her side, and now… Now she would not only leave home, but judging by her father’s words… She would spend the majority of the next seven years away from them. Sure, he told her how it was the greatest time of his life, but she’d also seen the Daily Prophet headlines and though she craved adventure… She feared the darkness which seemed to hang over the school. After all, the day she had received her letter was the very same day the Daily Prophet arrived with news of Oreyn Fox, former Headmaster’s death. It was for this reason that Banon once more suggested they homeschool their little rose. Surely it would be more safe for her? However, once more Llewelyn would hear nothing of it. Instead, he suggested a family vacation. And so the Truegardens packed their things and stepped into the emerald flames of the floo port, set off for Brighton Bay. Aures Rose would begin her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall, and in the meantime, she would enjoy her summer with her family and hopefully make a few friends while they were there. After Summer had officially begun, Aures found herself making new friends and future classmates. She heard of the former Headmaster giving his life at the end of the semester prior to the summer, collected rocks for her treasure chest, and even witnessed the Quidditch World Cup with Evan at her side. Eventually though, her family headed to Diagon Alley to obtain all of Aures' school supplies, including her new wand. With all the items on her shopping list checked off, it was now time for Aures to gather say goodbye to her parents and head to Hogwarts for her very first year. Year 1 · '''Autumn ' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Relationships 'Friendships - ' *Evan Rees - Evan and Aures first met in Holyhead at a cafe owned by a halfblood wixen named Mima. The pair bonded over their love of Mima's weird drink and food creations. Over time they became best friends, spending hours sharing adventures or working on their respective crafts in comfortable silence. The redheaded boy is a painter and unbeknownst to Aures, madly in love with her, even though her veela charms rarely affect him anymore. Aures' parents seem to approve of the boy and perhaps even hope their friendship might blossom into something more, often pushing the pair into photos together. It was with Aures that Evan had his first showing of magic. They were out, at the seashore, as they often were. As tends to happen, a pixie had run across the pair. Evan was sketching while Aures was hunting for new shells for her treasure, when the pixie grabbed the sketchbook out of the boys' hands. As he chased it down the beach, shouting, it laughed and continued to carry off the sketchbook. It was teasing him and he had enough. In the distance, Aures heard Evan shout “Stop!” forcefully. Just then the pixie froze midair. Grabbing the sketchbook out of the pixie’s grasp, Evan ran all the way back to Aures, grabbed his stuff, shouted a quick goodbye as he ran to tell his father. Unfortunately, Evan was sorted into Hufflepuff whilst Aures was placed into Gryffindor. Knowing this has broken his heart, Aures is determined to make it up to the boy. *Everlina Kindred - On the shore of Brighton Bay, Aures met Everlina, another incoming first year, after diving into the ocean with reckless abandon and without considering that she might have an effect on other beach goers. Everlina was one such unfortunate beach-goer and was immediately drawn in like a moth to a flame. Eve couldn't stop staring, which likely wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't resulted in her almost drowning when a wave washed over her. Their friendship (on Aures' side anyhow) was instant and the pair bonded over promises of adventure and to trade fairy tales. Unfortunately, the pair were not sorted into the same house, though Aures has made a silent promise not to let that interfere with their friendship. *Talula Shippe - Another person Aures met on the shore of Brighton Bay, though Talula didn't fall under the spell of Aures' veela heritage. After all, as Aures would soon come to learn, Talula had veela heritage as well. The two have met a few times and Talula has been instrumental in easing Aures' fears about the upcoming year regarding sorting and others' reactions to her veela heritage. *Bobby Billings - Another beach-goer heavily affected by Aures' effects, Bobby is an odd but endearing older Hufflepuff. He found himself staring and nearly speechless until blurting out the question of whether Aures was a mermaid or not. She assured him such was not the case and the two settled into easy chatter. In fact, Bobby brings out Aures' more talkative side, a fact which left her embarassed and had her flee from him. Later, she came to accept that Bobby was simply easy to talk to and has since spoken to him again. *Emma Lynn Stewart - *Maddy Hemlock - *Levi Bailey - 'Enemies or Unfriendly - ' * 'Romantic - ' * 'Professors - ' * Rumors - (Sourced from the Owl Post and free to use in Roleplay) It remains to be seen. Articles - (Sourced from the Owl Post and free to use in Roleplay) It remains to be seen. Life After Hogwarts It remains to be seen. Category:Students